thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Vahl'Drah
Quick Information Race: Human Eye Color: Brown Weight: 178lbs Height: 6'1" Guild Mark Location: Upper Left Chest Fairy Tail Stamp Color: Crimson Red Occupation: Mage Team: (N/A) Previous Team: Houndread Partners: (N/A) Previous Partners: (N/A) Base of Operation(s): Fairy Tail Status: Active Relatives: (N/A) Previous Affiliation: Tower of Heaven Hound Holy Guild Current Affiliation: Fairy Tail 'Appearance & Personality' Personality Vahl has a tendency to be a bit overbearing, rude and condescending, carrying himself around with a selfish and arrogant attitude and finds it entertaining at how everyone can be so quick to anger or become passionate about things they love or care about. Though he shows a side of him that people usually dislike about him, he's really very kind and thoughtful, but doesn't allow anybody to see this side of him due to his past and thinks it's his retribution to not have anybody like him. He doesn't believe that he deserves to have friends, so he intentionally puts on a front and act self-absorbed and entitled. Though in his own way, he does try to make others around him become stronger, even if what he says or does is either hurtful or rub off the wrong way. He tries to get those weaker than him to become better even if his choice of words are harsh or cruel and lacking in tact or sensitivity. He can also be one of the most reliable people to confide in, even though he's uncomfortable doing so, and has only ever shown to be more tolerable and decent towards those he respects the most. He's got a bit of a competitive rivalry with Lokain whom so far has been the only one he acknowledges to have bested him when either sparring or fighting. He's also been known to be a bit of a player, until he feels like someone is trying to grow too close to him in which he then tries to push them away. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 6,034,040 *Total Spent: 4,600,280 *Total Left: 1,433,760 'Possessions' *Five staves *Large green single-strap rucksack *Camping tools & supplies *Small convenient medical supplies *Two sleeping bags with built-in lacrima heater *Silver chain necklace with three dog-tags *Lacrima headset *Gale-force reading glasses *Clothes 'Abilities & Spells' Magic Staves Phasing Magic Telekenisis 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' All that is known about Vahl'Drah is that he was a previous member of the Hound Holy Guild, in which he was a high ranking member who was considered to be one of the strongest amongst a four-man team of other high ranking members within the guild, in which they set out on a job that only he had initially been the first to come back from alone. He stayed with the guild for a short while after that but eventually, he left and removed his guild mark himself, when he happened upon Magnolia to join Fairy Tail in need of money, he was rarely seen around the guild often out on jobs by himself. Having been a member of Fairy Tail for the past three years, he hadn't been all that well accepted for his rude and hurtful demeanor, often ridiculed and labeled a jerk, he was still relatively respected in his own rights for being capable of handling seemingly difficult jobs that many others would have difficulty of doing by themselves without the help of a team. He never oversteps the boundary of course when accepting or taking on any jobs above his rank. There are a few people in Fairy Tail that he does have mutual respect for, whom understand that his behavior is simply his way of expressing himself to keep everyone at a distance. 'Relationships'